


Morning ritual

by tooNonForYourBinary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooNonForYourBinary/pseuds/tooNonForYourBinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has one of eir peaceful mornings alone in the nonbinary dorms and gets ready for class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different Luna from the one in Gender Nargles, because I didn't reread it. Oh well.  
> I think I'll write a different version of this one later to match it. I'll see.  
> EDIT: I tagged this as bondage, because this is a thing I do and I have a bondage kink. However, it's more of an autistic thing (pressure stimming). I'll try to rewrite this sometime to match that. One day. Maybe.

The tiniest sliver of light enters the small one-person dorm. Luna keeps eir eyes closes. Ey softly breathes in through eir nose, feels the air flow through eir ... to eir lungs and feels eir belly rise. Ey breathes out and opens eir eyes. The dust particles dance before eir eyes. Ey smiles.

Ey sits up slowly and stretches eir arms out and groans. _Another gorgeous morning I get to wake up on!_ ey thinks. Ey pats eir cheeks to whisk away the last dozing nargles and steps out of bed.

After ey undoes the knotted strings of eir nightgown, ey lets it slip of eir shoulders. Naked, ey twirls around to let the sun touch eir entire body and then skips to eir private bathroom. When ey sleeps in the boys' or girls' dorms, it is slightly more awkward, but rituals are rituals. You should never disturb its magic.

First, ey does eir toilet business. Then ey showers while really taking the time to appreciate the fall of the water on eir shoulders. Afterwards, eir hair is a wet mess once again, so ey sits on the bathroom floor and takes the time to dry it with a Drying Spell. Ey flops down and enjoys the coolness of the bathroom tiles for a moment, and then proceeds to the dressing stage of the morning.

Ey puts on eir underwear and binder and considers her other 'binding' supplies. On eir bed ly lined up several different lenghts of rope in different materials, several faux leather cuffs (ey's vegan) and some ribbons. Ey decides on simple and practical and picks up two of eir shortest stretches of rope. Ey strokes it and touches the slight roughness to eir lips with a kiss. First ey constucts a cuff on eir left hand, than ey turns to to eir other hand. Ey lifts eir arms to touch the top of eir four-poster bed and utterly relaxes into the feel of the stretch of eir arms and the pressure on eir wrists. _Mmmm_ , a slight sound escapes eir lips. _Nonbinary days are the best_ , ey muses, since it is significantly harder to do this when ey is in the boys' or girls' dorms.

Ey stays like this for a minute in utter relaxation and then sighs softly and continues eir preparations. Ey throws on eir light underrobes and makes sure the rope on eir wrists is well-hiden under the sleeves. Then ey puts on the black Hogwarts uniform outer robe and eir uniform hat. You remember how you heard a first year muggleborn complain that boys and girls had to wear the same uniform and think it a bit silly. It is a uniform, "one form", made to fit for every student. Why would there be different versions of the thing? _It is a pity that it is such a somber colour though_ , ey thinks. Ey shrugs. _Well, at least the Ravenclaw crest adds a bit of colour, although it's not very bright either._ Ey ponders that for a moment, and then decides to wear bright yellow socks under eir faux dragonhide boots. _Much better_ , ey grins.

Ey packs eir bookbag and leaves, skipping happily, for class.


End file.
